


Idyllic Dream Drawn by a Powerful Downpour

by eRHa



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 14:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12170430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eRHa/pseuds/eRHa
Summary: Short/medium-length snippets; the ups and downs of life at Chaldea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waver & Iskandar being boys.
> 
> I didn't proofread this nor the next chapter. Please forgive any mistakes on my part.

It seems his Master plans to summon every single Heroic Spirit from the Throne of Heroes before his King arrives, as if to spite him, the Waver part of the Lord El-Melloi II part of Zhuge Liang notes. Zhuge Liang only laughs inside their shared consciousness, as the magus is the one currently in charge of the body, before chiding him and telling him to focus on the task at hand.

A fortnightly checkup on all of Chaldea's Servants is one of the collective Caster's responsibilities, where he and a few other somewhat responsible people go around, interviewing the other Heroic Spirits. Any changes in mentality or ideals are recorded, Saint Graphs are updated, personal belongings are scoured in search of Mana Prisms and Saint Quartz and necessary delicacies such as Octuplet Crystals are distributed.

So when Iskandar is finally summoned, it feels weird to scour his room at first. And then his duty is abandoned as the only worthy King in El-Melloi's eyes pulls out a keg of beer. They kick back, playing shooters, reminiscing and drinking through the night. The next day the two of them are berated by their Master. It amuses Chaldea to no end to see their short, adorable Gudako going off on them as they shoot little smirks worthy of school boys at each other.

One glare from both King Hassan and Altera terrifies the trio into a curt apology, anyway.

Nothing much changed in their relationship, apart from Waver growing both more and less mature at the same time and Iskandar temporarily dropping his plan of world conquest, as there is no world to conquer at all at the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altera is learning to be more human. She's messed up but that's okay, because her Master is there for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: blood, mentions of violence.

It turns out the King of Heroes has an almost uncrushable windpipe, Altera thinks. Emphasis on almost. Her Master gives the honorary Hun a look of fond disapproval, if such a thing is possible. Amused exasperation, even, as she summons Gilgamesh once again by placing a copy of his Saint Graph, a calling card Gudako was handed during the King's first summoning to Chaldea, in the middle of a summoning circle. Looking everywhere but at his ginger Master and the white-haired killing machine, the eldest Hero turns to spirit form to avoid further insults to his hyperinflated ego.

Not the first time the one once known as Etzel killed a fellow Servant, nor is it even the twentieth time. Blood of comrades stains both her hands and her sword on a nearly daily basis, almost as often as remains of enemies stick to her curious blade. Sometimes it becomes hard to differentiate ally from enemy. Her Master tells her every time - _"It's not your fault."_ \- supposedly not the fault of the ones who end up provoking her, either. Altera doesn't find it in herself to even _dare_ ask if it's her Master's fault, then.

The blame doesn't always have to fall on someone. It's another lesson in humanity Fujimaru is happy to see her first Servant learn, no matter how much anguish it holds them all. Small, fragile hand grabs a larger, rougher, nearly-clawed bloodied one in a form of twisted affirmation that everything is alright.


	3. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot drinks tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about not updating since October. Life and school swamped me and I could not get anything Fate-related out. Feeling bad, I quickly wrote this up in thirty minutes or so. I didn't revise this, and will probably do so tomorrow, so please, bear with any mistakes for now. 
> 
> This is more humorous and light-hearted than anything, but it has some angsty elements, as always with Lancelot.

The dining hall of Chaldea was a very large room, around the size of a football stadium. Filled to brim with long, wooden tables with metal legs and wooden benches to sit on, it was a place where you could always find several sociable Servants, often eager to talk about everything and nothing. Some were... less intelligible than others. Mostly Berserkers. Berserkers and Casters. One class of Servants was filled with mad beings living a life of misery, detached from the world at a whole... And the others were Berserkers, who are bound by the Summoning Ritual to be incapable of speech and deeper reasoning.

One of those chatty, incomprehensible people was Lancelot, Knight of the Lake, codename "Mad Dog". Whenever he wasn't out on a mission, clearing out fodder, he was in the dining hall, "chatting" with anyone unfortunate enough to grab his attention. Most of the times they were Sabers, especially ones with a facial structure reminiscent of a certain King of Knights. The Alter Saber, the Ruler, even that chuuni Assassin that popped out seemingly out of nowhere one day.

But today was special. This morning a Servant that usually doesn't socialize with the masses appeared in the mess hall. A white-eyed, fair haired japanese swordswoman. Okita Souji very much grabbed Lancelot's attention with her beauty, and, well, let's not beat around the bush, her, as Romani and EMIYA once coined the term, Saberface. Her elegant beauty very much matched that of his King when watched from afar, but as he approached her, she started introducing herself with a smile, and suddenly coughed up a worrisome amount of blood, surprising the Berserker into a stupor.

Her lithe frame shaking, her skin a deadly shade of pale, she suddenly looked more alike to his Queen during her later years, when... He bit back the growl and did his best to derail the current train of thought, focusing on the girl who had blood still dribbling from her chin. Grabbing several napkins from a nearby table, he, as gently as possible, took her chin in his palm (his hand was the size of her head) and cleaned up her face.

Filled to brim with conflicting emotions, the Knight could not understand words anymore, but the intent before them was obvious. Sitting opposite to the Saber, he poured himself some of whatever was in the pot (it was tea). Drinking through the slit in his helmet, which always looked comical to most Servants, he listened to the very chatty genius swordsman, slowly regaining his ability to comprehend words once more.

It didn't take long before more people joined their table, like the very familiar face of the Demon Archer, who had always done her best to strike up a conversation with Lancelot. Eventually, people like Mashu (whose visage was painfully familiar), Mordred and several others sat down, filling the dining hall with shouts and laughter.

It was at these moments where Lancelot felt only one emotion, and could stammer singular words out. He was... thankful.


End file.
